


Loot Box

by Bubonicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaker AU, Centaur AU, Cuddling, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags as stories are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: A collection of Overwatch Drabbles that will vary from Sfw to NSFW, sometimes I take requests





	1. Jack/reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Jack/Reyes hurt/comfort returning from Moiras lab

He’d staggered more times then he would have liked to, felt his heart jump from his chest into his throat more than he wanted it to, and felt panic spread through his form harder than it had ever done before. 

The walk from the lab had been a blur, his heart pounding against his chest as all he could focus on was one foot in front of the other and keeping himself together. One moment he was there, the next he was standing outside Jack’s personal quarters, or at least he had hoped it was. 

The numbers along the wall and the plaque were hazy, wobbling back and forth and refusing to hold still long enough for Gabriel to really read them. It had been hard enough walking with the world constantly tilting under his feet, causing him to harshly lean to one side to counter his balance. 

Pulling a trembling hand from the front pocket of his hoddie, Gabriel reached out for the keypad locking the door separating him from Jack’s room. The keys glowed a dim blue in the dark hallway, illuminating Gabriel's trembling fingers when he brought them near. 

The keypad let out a muffled ping with each press of a button, and after Gabriel entered four keys, the lock glowed red and buzzed at him. 

“Come on,” Glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching him, he desperately tried again, “come on.” Clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to steady them, he tried again.

Squinting at the keypad to try and clarify what numbers he was punching, a large wave of relief washed over him with the keypad turned green. The door before him hissed and slid open, revealing the dark interior of Jack’s room. 

Stepping in and closing the door behind him, Gabriel stood in the center of the nearly pitch black room. Nothing but Jack’s computer, which sad idly on his chest emitted a faint blue and yellow glow as the Overwatch logo slowly rotated on screen. 

The light had been enough to guide Gabriel to a side room where he paused, seeing the faint outline of Jack laying on his bed. Face and shoulders barely illuminated by the soft blue glow of his alarm clock, Gabriel could heart his soft and even breathing. Something about it was calming, peaceful, and he stepped in. 

Coasting across the room almost silently, Gabriel found himself at the opposite side of the bed Jack had laid himself on. Carefully and without hesitation, he pulled the covers back, sliding himself under and scooting himself up against Jack’s toned shoulders. 

“Mhm~?” Shifting, Jack stretched his legs and took in a deep breath. “Gabe?” Voice groggy and thick, Jack tried to roll over, stopping when Gabriel pressed his lips into the back of his neck and nuzzled him. Under the covers he slid his hands over Jack’s waist, hugging him close. 

“Go back to sleep  _ mi sol _ .” Attempting to keep his voice even, Gabriel pressed his nose into the soft tufts of graying golden hair. God, he smelt good, clean, like the scent of rain before it fell. It was comforting, anchoring even as Gabriel submerged himself into it. 

“You’re freezing-” Sucking in his belly a bit when Gabriel’s hands slid over his warm flesh, Jack placed his own hands over Gabriel’s lacing them together. “Is something wrong?” Despite having Jack’s personal door code, Gabriel had rarely ever used it, and most of the time it hadn’t been to sneak into Jack’s room at four in the morning for an unprompted snuggle. “Are you alright?” Jack tried to roll over again, but Gabriel held him in place, refusing to let him see his anxious look. Jack had only ever known Gabriel’s hard look, his certainty and confidence, seeing his face now would send red flags up and as of right now, he just wanted to lay here. 

“No.” Squeezing Jack’s hands, Gabriel nuzzled his face into the back of Jack’s neck once more, his mustache pickling at the sensitive skin. “I just-” Licking his lips, Gabriel feel silent, “I just want to sleep.” Unable to see how sunken Gabriel’s eyes were against his pale face, Jack had only hummed in response to him. 

“Okay.” Adjusting himself against Gabriel’s weight, Jack relaxed back into his pillow. Hand’s still laced together, Jack rubbed his thumb over Gabriel’s for a few minutes before the gesture starte to slow. It hadn’t taken Jack long to fall back asleep, his grip on Gabriel’s hands loosening as he relaxed. 

Despite any attempt to at sleep, Gabriel remained awake. Every few minutes he planted a gentle kiss against the nape of Jack’s neck, soft enough as to not wake him, and long enough to comfort himself. 

It hadn’t been until dark tendrils of smoke started to rise from out from under the covers, and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut. 

_ Please _ .

He begged to himself, feeling his hands clenched in Jack’s hold start to waver. He tried to squeeze, but his hands fazed right through Jack’s grip, puffing out from under the covers to distort the alarm clocks glow. 

_ Stop _ .

Gritting his teeth and struggling to focus on his form, his shoulders started to smoke and ripple. They wiggled, retracting into himself for a moment and solidifying his form for only a  moment before once again he started to dissipate. 

_ Focus, Reyes, focus. _

It had done little good, his solid form slowly losing it’s shape. He could feel it, his body becoming lighter, the covers slowly dipping down as his body vanished from underneath. 

_ Please,  _ **_please_ ** .

Pressing himself against Jack’s back and planting one last kiss against his neck before his entire form washed over the commander in a deep black blanket of smoke, Gabriel wafted upwards. Floating out from under the covers and hovering just above the bed, Gabriel watched Jack’s unmoving form Undisturbed by what had happened, he slept, his hands till curled at his front as if he had never let Reyes go. 

The smoke shifted, agitated, before vanishing through the grate in the far wall. 

 


	2. Genji/zenyatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fluffy Genyatta

He tossed and turned, limbs becoming a tangled mess with his singular blanket. He kicked, fussed, and on occasion made noise of his distressed sleep until the vivid images haunting him finally jerked him awake.

Sitting straight up, chest heaving, and sweat drenching the exposed parts of his skin, Genji's augmented eyes flicked around the dark room. They searched for a threat that simply had not been there and when he finally came to that conclusion, he sagged in place.

Sliding trembling hands through thick tufts of black hair, Genji slid his hands down to rub at his scared face. He'd peeked between his fingers, sighing at the moon that had been in the center of the sky. He hadn't gotten much sleep, maybe a few hours at best, and sadly this hadn't been an uncommon occurrence. Sleep had hardly come easy these days if not at all.

Kicking his blanket off and standing on augmented feet, Genji moved for the sliding door. Pushing the door to the side, he quietly made his way into the hall and a few door down. Turning into a small side room, he paused just at the threshold to give the room a quick onceover.

In the center was a kotatsu, surrounded by several fluffy pillows, a few vases with simple flowers placed on decorative tables and a single picture frame of Genji with a floating Omnic by his side giving him bunny ears with his robotic fingers.

The room had been empty, it was unlikely anybody would be up at this hour and a part of him was glad for that. He had also been glad a kettle had been left on the center of the kotatsu along with two small white glasses. Tea was just what he needed to settle his nerves.

Heading over to the little table, Genji took his spot on one of the fluffy pillows and sat, folding his legs under himself rather than stuffing them under the warmth of the kotatsu. After all, his legs no longer needed warmth from the bitter night air like they once used to.

Plugging in the little kettle and patiently waiting for the water to boil, Genji sat and worried the seam of metal that met flesh. He picked at it absently; sometimes unaware he was doing it until it throbbed in irritation. Before he could reach that amount of anxious picking, the kettle whistled softly and he unplugged it only to pick it up and tilt it towards one of the little glasses. Light green liquid flowed from the nozzle and once satisfied with the amount he had poured, Genji set the kettle back down to cool.

Picking up the glass and holding it in cupped hands, Genji felt his brows furrow when the water wouldn't stop rippling inside of the cup. His hands, trembled, despite being augmented and robotic, shook. His fingers and hands felt heavy, too heavy, and his need to steady his hands would only result in him accidentally crushing the cup in an inhuman grip if he tried too hard.

"Tsk." Bringing the cup up to his tattered lips, he took a shaky sip before bringing the trembling glass back down to rest in his lap.

"Genji?" A voice as soft as silk sounded from behind the Shimada, startling him for only a moment before he glanced over his shoulder to see Zenyatta floating by the door. "Why are you awake at such an hour?" The balls around Zenyatta's neck rotated counterclockwise in a hypnotically slow fashion, on occasion switching direction.

When Genji gave no answer and instead looked back down at his trembling hands, Zenyatta tilted his head to one side. He hummed thoughtfully and hovered gracefully into the room. Ghosting his way towards an empty pillow, Zenyatta gently lowered himself onto one.

"The nightmares?" The omnic monk really hadn't had to ask. He could hear Genji some nights, tossing and turning, other nights making noise as he slept. It was nights that Genji screamed that worried him the most, the nights he could hear his muffled sobs or him upturning his furniture out of frustration that had him worrying about his students spirit.

Despite Genji no longer needing the amount of food or rest a normal human needed, he still needed _some_ , and the lack of sleep showed on his marked features. His eyes had sunken into his head, and his already pale flesh was ghost like in the low light of the room. He needed rest, but they both knew it would not come easy. At least not until Genji overcame everything that plagued him, and that road was long and still being traveled.

Genji sagged once more as he didn't answer the question, his fingers worrying a spot on his armor as he tried to keep his eyes away from Zenyatta's face. Despite its unchanging features, there was something complex hidden there.

"Does it hurt?" The question has Genji looking up now; confusion on his face before he realizes Zenyatta's attention is on the small red mark along his flesh. The place he had picked at his skin and augmented armor. The flesh had flushed, scratch mark appearing lightly on the flesh to suggest its worry.

"No-" Bringing the glass to his lips again and taking a small sip, Genji sighed. "Not like it used to. Just a-"

"Nervous habit?" The orbs around Zenyatta changed direction as Genji nodded. It had been a terrible habit when he had first arrived, but meditation had eased Genji's soul to his new body that he was still coming to terms with. "It is unwise for you to stay up as frequently as you do, try to rest." The omnic hadn't been surprised when Genji shook his head at him, refusing the suggestion, the nightmares. Attempting to sleep so soon was just an invitation for them to come right back.

"Perhaps later-" Cut off when Zenyatta reached across the kotatsu and took his cup from him, Genji watched with wide eyes as the omnic hovered off his pillow. Floating over one pillow closer to his student, he sank back down and set the glass on the kotatsu before patting at his lap. "Master?"

"I understand your caution, but you need rest." Patting at his lap again, Zenyatta watched as Genji looked from his lap up to his face and then back down to his lap. "I'll stay with you while you rest." He didn't have to go through this alone. "Rest here."

There was a moment of pause before Genji finally sighed and leaned forward. Allowing himself to tower down into Zenyatta's lap, he rest his head on the plush fabric of the omnic's pants and adjusted himself until he was comfortable.

Pulling the thick blanket that was part of the kotatsu over Genji, Zanyatta gently placed one hand down on his students head. Delicately he stroked the thick black tufts of hair until he felt Genji's body relax into him. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes and Zenyatta's orbs suddenly making that odd but beautiful chiming noise for Genji's eyes to flutter closed. Relishing each and every head stroke, he felt himself drifting in the safety of Zenyatta's grasp.


	3. Jack/gabe Centaur AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a draft/drabble of a centaur Au I really want to mold into something larger. I already have quite a bit planned I just need the time to flesh it out  
> Because this is a draft, there is a cut somewhere in there that time skips abruptly.

 

The storm had come and gone as quickly as it had arrived, leaving the land around gray and eerie. A thick blanket of fog had settled over the land, making visibility more than a few feet impossible.

Hooves soft on the damp ground, Gabriel stepped carefully over a fallen branch. Like a ghost, he moved fluidly through the heavy fog, pausing for only a moment in a clearing to look up at the still gray sky.

The soft sound of bushes rustling and a twig snapping caught his attention. His head quirked in the direction of the  noise, but he hadn’t turned right away. Instead he stood there, listening. When another twig snapped, he turned, dark eyes scanning the forest floor until he spotted a bush in the distance rustling. It quivered and fell still after a moment, then rustled again.

Cautiously, Gabriel stepped close, pausing a foot from the bush before leaning his upper half down and pushing the vegetation aside.

He’d been taken aback to see a colt, legs tangled in prickers and vines, it’s frantic struggles halted when Gabriel had startled it. Instead, it stared up at him, eyes as round as dinner plates.

“Ah!” It kicked it’s legs out, hooves flailing at Gabriel who stood himself straight up. “No!” It flailed, struggling to get to its feet only to crumble to the ground when it’s legs caught on the vines again. He’d thrown out his arms, catching himself in the mud.

“Stop, you’re making it worse.” Stepping over the bush and leaning his upper half down, Gabriel gently tugged on some of the vines, uncoiling them from the colts back legs. He’d stopped a heavy hoof down when the colt kicked at him, scaring it into submission. “Hold still.” He kept pulling, careful when untangling the prickers from the colts bloodies ankles. “There.” Tossing the prickers to the side, Gabriel stepped back to give the little creature some room. “Where is your herd?” He half turned, head high as he surveyed the land, seeing no sign of anyone.

“I-” Gabriel looked back down at the colt, watching it fold its long legs under itself. Long dirty brown curls hung over its mud caked face, its lower lip suddenly quivering. “I-” He was shivering, his little hands picking at the scuffed fur around his hooves. “I don’t know.” The little colt hiccupped, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at Gabriel. “I don’t know.”

“How long have you been separated from your herd?”  When the colt shrugged, Gabriel reached up and rubbed at his own beard. The colt couldn’t have been more than a few years old, grown enough to handle itself in some solitude, but for long periods of time without the protection of a herd, unlikely. “What’s your name?” Tail swishing behind himself, Gabriel waited, not getting an answer right away.

“J-Jesse.” Cute name for a deep brown little colt. Gabriel had seen his fair share of colts and foals, but it had been a while, and Jesse looked so small in comparison to his own massive body. He would likely die out here if left alone, if not from a predator getting to him, then exposure.

“Follow me.” Turning, Gabriel began to walk back from the direction he had came from. Pausing to glance over his shoulder when he stepped back over the fallen branch, he could see the frightened little colt still laying on the ground. He could see Jesse pulling on his own little fingers, nervous. “If you want to stay out here, suit yourself.” Continuing on his way, Gabriel’s body vanished in the fog, leaving Jesse alone.

Swallowing hard and looking all around, Jesse felt his stomach twist and turn. Clambering up on unsteady legs, he stepped forward, tripping but catching himself only to quickly trot in the direction Gabriel had gone. Picking up speed after a few seconds of not seeing Gabriel, Jesse broke into a canter. Tears stung at his eyes and he opened his mouth to yell out, cut off short when his front half ran into something hard.

His back hooves slid out from under him, causing his backside to hit the ground. Looking up, slightly dazed, he saw Gabriel’s backside, his tail swishing lazily. Gabriel himself had half turned, arms crossed and face set as he stared at the clumsy colt.

“This way.” Without another word, Gabriel continued walking, only glancing back behind himself when he felt something tugging at his tail.

Jesse, who had grabbed his tail, held onto it to keep himself from getting separated. He didn’t look at Gabriel, instead keeping his gaze all over the unfamiliar forest.  

They walked for what felt like an eternity, Jesse slowing down after an hour, struggling to keep up with Gabriel despite his walking pace. He lagged behind, his hand still desperately gripping Gabriel’s tail despite falling behind a few feet. His head bobbed, his eyes heavy and his hooves dragging on the damp ground, tripping himself awake after a while.

“Almost there.” Gabriel’s voice was low, and Jesse lifted his heavy head in time to see the edge of the forest. The fog had dissipated enough to reveal a large open grassy plain. The sun had started to peek through several holes in the gloads, gasping the grassy plain in a beautiful golden color.  

Jesse, who had stopped at the forest’s edge, gaped at the beautiful land. Only when Gabriel walked forward and tugged him with his tail, did he follow into the tall grasses.

Walking few few yards, Jesse released Gabriel’s tail , suddenly trotting along his side. His tear stained face had dried but he still looked like a filthy mud pie.

“Gabe?” Jesse’s hooves caught on the ground as he skidded to a stop, a centaur he hadn’t seen laying in the grasses suddenly standing up a few yards in front of them. He was massive, muscular, and a beautiful buckskin color that faded perfectly with his pale human skintone. He had beautiful blue eyes and a lovely head of golden hair that complimented his fur.

His eyes shifted from Gabriel then down towards the terrified little colt that was quickly backing itself behind Gabriel’s hind legs. Holding Gabriel’s tail, Jesse hid himself behind it, peeking out after a second to see Jack walk up to Gabriel.

“When you said you were going to scavenge, I didn’t think you would come back with-”

“Jesse.” Side stepping his back half to reveal the little colt, Gabriel yanked his tail away from his muddy face. “Found him tangled in the forest… alone.” Gabriel emphasized the last word and Jesse noted the buck skinned Centaurs expression soften. “Think the storm separated him from his herd.”

“But the only other herd around here is-”

“I know Jackie, it’s over the mountain, which means he’s far. I don’t doubt he’s been out there for days, maybe even a week.” The two larger centaurs suddenly turned to look at Jesse, the colt becoming self conscious and backing up a few paces.

In the open light Gabriel could see the condition Jesse had been in more clearly. He was skinny, his ribs showing suggesting he hadn’t eaten in days or at least hadn’t eaten well. His legs had a thick coat of mud covering them to the point his fur color couldn’t be seen and thick patches of it lined both sides of his body. It was the deep cuts from the prickers and other accidents that had caught Jack’s attention and he stepped forward.

“Do these hurt.” Voice and face soft, he leaned down, motioning to the deep gouges along Jesse’s legs and the scraps along his arms and chest.

Jesse, wrapping his arms around himself licked his dry lips and nodded. Everything hurt in truth and he was utterly exhausted.

“Come on then, let’s get you to the river and clean you up.” Motioning for the colt to follow him, Jack watched Jesse look to Gabe first and only follow when the large obsidian colored centaur nodded.

-scene cut-

 

It hadn’t taken more than a few minutes for Jesse to pass out the moment he had laid himself down and tucked his legs under himself. Having tucked himself close to Gabriel, he leaned his torso against the centaur’s massive body, letting his head come to rest along the heavy arch of Gabriel’s back.

He slept with his arms tucked against his own chest, fingers spread against Gabriel’s fur, mouth slightly open as he knocked right out.

“It’s probably been days since the poor little things had a good night’s rest.” Jack’s voice was low, not wanting to wake the exhausted little creature. Instead he reached over, brushing some of Jesse’s curls from his face. He looked on longingly, running his fingers over Jesse’s chubby cheek. “It’s going to take us a while to locate his herd.”

“Jack,” Gabriel’s tail swished, his gaze not on the two of them but instead out over the field, “you know as much as I do how unlikely his herd is even still out there.”

“We can’t just… keep him Gabe, he belongs to somebody. This is someone’s child, they are probably worried sick.” Jack stiffened when Gabriel glanced at him from over his shoulder.

“You know as much as I do why we migrated to this side of the mountain.” It was difficult to get to, and out of reach of most humans except for the secluded village a few miles out. They had been safe here, at least so far.

“It’s better that he stays here. Plus,” Leaning close to Jack and nuzzling the side of his neck, Gabriel left a tender kiss there, “you’ve always wanted a foal.”

“Yes but, this isn’t how I wanted it to happen.” Petting Jesse’s back, Jack could only sigh. “Gabriel, if this is the reason you brought this child back-” Jack paused when Gabriel pulled away.

“Would you rather I left him to die?”

“No, that’s not-” Shaking his head, Jack just sighed. “I’m going to hike back to the mountain. If there is no sign of the herd, then he can stay, but if they are there… and _someone_ is looking for him, he has to go back.” There was a drawn out silence between the two of them. “Do you understand?” Jack asked again, absently braiding Gabriel’s tail. He glanced up in time to see the beefy centaur nodding to him.

“Jackie,” Gabriel shifted closer to him, squishing Jesse between their bodies a bit for warmth, “you know as well as I do you’re not going to like what you find on the other side.”

“I need to know, at least for Jesse’s sake. If what you think has happened, then we will deal with it then. Just give me the few days for the trip.” He could see Gabriel rubbing at his beard, the way he always did when something worried him.

“I should go with you.”

“Someone has to watch Jesse, and since you’re the one who brought him here-” Smiling and flicking his tail, Jack nudge Gabriel’s shoulder. “Plus, he seems to trust you, it would be better for you to show him around and get him accustomed to the land rather than myself.” It had been true, Jesse had stuck close to Gabriel’s side the entire time despite allowing Jack to groom him earlier. He’d warmed up slightly, but even now, sleeping between them he had chosen to lean against Gabriel.

“I’ll be quick, no more than two days. I promise.” Jack was faster than any other centaur Gabriel had ever met, what journey would take one beast to travel in a week, Jack could do in three days.

“If you’re not back by the third night, I’m coming after you.” Leaning his upper half against Jack’s chest, Gabriel allowed his eyes to flutter closed, enjoying Jack’s soft humming.


	4. Soldier 76: After cinematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of the events after Soldier 76: Hero, cinematic

He’d braced himself against the wall, legs suddenly feeling more and more unreliable with each step. He’d traveled only a few blocks, slow and steady before the world around him had started to tilt. 

He’d kept his hand clamped tightly to his side, but it had done little good. Blood gushed from the hole in his coat, oozing between gloved fingers to leave a small trail along the colorful bricked side streets. He’d settled for holding his pulse rifle in one hand, nearly dragging it along his side as it seemed to gain weight the longer he walked with it. Unaware how bad it had gotten, he kept walking, just more one step, one more and he would be closer to where he had set up a little hideout.

Since arriving in Dorado he’d stationed himself in an abandoned building once occupied by a few stay Los Muertos runts he had managed to clear out without any hassle. From there he secured the house, set up his gear and gotten himself right to work. It had been slow, tedious work, but it had kept him busy. With gang activity so close to civilians, open fights had to be small, calculated, and prepared for. For the most part, he had been ready, everything had worked out more or less. Sure he had his share of close calls, but tonight, had really done it.

He’d been mad, having tracked the Los Muertos gangs enough to get close their core of operations, but that  _ girl _ had gotten in the way. He’d been close, and it slipped through his fingers, but he would get close again. The anger had faded, perhaps from the blood loss, or from the fact he was just getting tired of it all. 

Pushing himself from the wall, he trudged on. 

He’d shouldered the door to his safe house, nearly falling through the threshold before bracing himself on the wall. Sliding himself it, he rounded a corner and paused to look at the disheveled staircase. Some of the wooden steps were splintered or cracked, damaged in the crossfire from gang activity and lack of care. 

He sighed, wishing he’d set up his cot and supplies on the bottom floor rather than the top floor, but he took the first step anyway. Each step after was agonizing, he kept going, having to pause three steps from the top to steady his trembling legs. 

_ Come on, you’ve had worse. _

He had, but back then he had his team by his side rooting him on. Gabriel slapping him on the back and telling him to shake it off, Angela smoothing a biotic patch wherever anything had hurt, and his hopeful mind pushing him forward. But all of that was gone now.

Getting to the top floor and dropping his rifle unceremoniously to the ground, Jack reached his free hand up to the side of his visor. Popping a hidden latch, the mask sagged and dropped to hang loosely under his chin, his scared face pale in the low moon lit room.

A decent sized hole had been blown out into the roof, revealing part of the night sky and the beautiful town of Dorado that ascended up the land. It had been lovely to look at during the day, but at night, it was something else. 

On warm nights Jack would find himself standing on the crumbling balcony connected to his safe house. He’d lean against the crumbling railing, bottle of whisky in hand, the same brand he would berate Jesse for drinking, nursing it while watching Dorado’s town center. 

The decorative lights plashed lush color across the across the pink buildings, giving the town a lovely warm glow. Music was always playing somewhere, people bustling around for house until the night drew later and later. Eventually the center was vacant, but the beautiful lights remained, and he would just stare. He’d been thankful for it, as often as he couldn’t sleep, the view had provided a comforting space to just… think.

Tossing his visor on his cot and unzipping his coat, Jack struggled to extract himself from the damaged leather. Several little pieces of metal clanged to the floor by his boots, an assortment of sizes from the grenades shrapnel. 

“Ngn-” Wound throbbing with a vicious jolt of pain through his hip, Jack tossed his coat on the cot next. Next came the protective kevlar that protected his upper torso. Unclipping it and placing it by his coat, Jack looked down with blurry eyes at his black undershirt. 

Several little holes had torn through the fabric, revealing a deep red wound still gushing blood. It stained the fabric and clung to Jack’s skin as he slowly tried to peel it away.

“Ngn!” Tossing his head back and licking his lips, he tugged the shirt up and over his head, panting as he dropped the ruid shirt to the floor. 

Surrounding the central wound, several smaller holes were punctured through Jack’s already tattered skin. He’d been lucky, the majority of the shrapnel having hit his back and his protective kevlar. 

Placing a gloved palm over the wound to slow the bleeding, Jack sat himself on the edge of his cot and sighed. Lifting his free hand to his mouth and biting his glove off, Jack snatched the half empty bottle of whisky from the floor and took a deep swig. Swallowing hard and hissing at the satisfying burn at the back of his throat, Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before laying down on his back.

Licking his lips and digging his fingers into his wound, he bared his teeth and hissed again. The pain hadn’t stopped him, digging deeper into the wound until his fingers picked at the piece of shrapnel buried in his gut.

Extracting it with trembling crimson soaked fingers, he dropped the pieces one by one to the floor. Sweat beaded along his forehead, the pain hadn’t faltered his work in the slightest. He’d lost count how many times he’d done this. He may have had a super human ability to heal faster than the average man, but the wounds wouldn’t close and heal with the metal still embedded inside of him. With the objects out it would take a few days, maybe a week for the wounds to heal fully, leaving him with nothing but the faint scars.

Reaching off the side of the cot and picking up his whisky, Jack took in an unsteady breath before pouring some of the contents out over his wound. 

Despite any attempt to stifle his wail, it escaped his lips anyway, echoing through Dorado’s warm summer night air. 

Dropping the empty whisky bottle off the side of the cot, Jack just laid there, panting. Vision blurry, his head swam, the room around him tilting every which way, refusing to settle. He’d have a few minutes at best before the inevitable would call to him. 

Reaching his arm up over his head and feeling around on the crate placed behind his cot, Jack’s fingers bumped several items before he found what he had been looking for. 

Bringing the gauze patch up to his mouth, he tore the back peel off and placed the sticky patch over his injured side. Smoothing it down with a bitter his, he allowed himself to relax. 

The bleeding had already stopped, and hopefully by daybreak the smaller of the wounds would have closed. 

Eyes heavy, Jack shifted his gaze to the dirty windows, the warm glow of the city square bringing him a moment of comfort before the edgiest of his vision began to fade. 

_ Sleep _ .

Closing his eyes and resting his hand over the gauze patch, Jack let himself slide into oblivion. 


	5. r76 Valentine Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r76 Valentine exchange gift for  
> [Steamboatfromhell](http://bubonicc.co.vu/post/170549042915/patience)  
> 

He’d snapped the box open and closed more times than he cared to remember, on occasion leaving it open to ogle at the beautiful rose gold ring inside. He’d run his thumb over the smooth metal before sighing and snapping the box shut, only to open it again a few minutes later.

“Are you going to stare at it or are you going to actually ask the man?” Jack had startled, eyes flicking upwards to Ana who sat across from him in the transport, rifle between her legs. She had a soft smile on her face when Jack looked at her, but his eyes wandered back down toward the ring.

He’d bought it a few months back, days after Gabriel had just barely survived an omnic ambush. His whole team had been eradicated, and for a short amount of time, they had thought they lost Gabriel too before pulling him from the rubble. Barely alive, and barely holding on, Gabriel had laid unconscious in the medical wing for two weeks.

It had been difficult to deal with for the first few days, but Jack was there, by his side every waking moment. He’d held Gabriel’s hand, pressed it into his cheek and nuzzled into that calloused palm of his. He’d leave little kisses there, eventually tucking Gabriel’s hand back at his side and just sit there, listening to the soft plip of the heart monitor.

More than once Angela had caught him asleep leaning against Gabriel’s bed, first planted into his own cheek to try and keep his head propped up while the rest of his body seemed to slouch almost painfully. Any attempt to move Jack or insist he go to his own quarters and rest had been met with gentle resistance. He’d whine and beg her, “Just a little longer, please”, and the deep bags that had formed under his eyes made his sweet face and eyes look sunken. He was exhausted, and terrified of losing something that mattered deeply.

She’d stopped jostling him, stopped tugging on his arm and cooing soft words of comfort to him as she tried to get him up. Instead, she had tossed a thin blanket over him wherever he had managed to pass out, left him some water, and gave his shoulder a reassuring rub.

As time went on and Gabriel had improved, he had woken up by the weeks end, leaving Jack to shower his bandaged face with painful but welcomed kisses.

It hadn’t been long after Gabriel had woken up that Jack had gone out and bought the ring. With the war against the omnics already getting to a critical mass, who knew when the next mission would be there last. If it was soon, at least the one thing he could do was take the hand of the one person who had mattered the most.

It had seemed so easy at first, get the ring, present it to Gabriel, get an answer, small celebration, and continue like they always had. Turns out, it had been more difficult than he had first thought.

There never seemed a right time to ask, plus they had been back to back busy with assignments leaving them both exhausted at conflicting times. Sometimes they were away from each other for days maybe weeks at a time, and Jack had just pocketed the ring and waited.

Only now, several months later was he regretting not asking a little sooner. The the most recent mission having been a success, they had suffered mass casualties and countless wounded. Gabriel having been among the wounded.

Though not in critical condition, he had been in a separate transport from Jack, leaving him dwell on past memories of nights Gabriel could barely breathe. It had left him in a daze, just staring at the ring he had fished from his pocket. He’d snapped the case open and closed so many times that Ana finally had to speak up.

“I’m working on it.” Honestly, he was, and as much as he wanted to be romantic about it, there was only so much he could do on base. “Just waiting for the right moment.” The transport jostled, causing Jack to rock side to side in his seat. He glanced up when he had heard Ana scoff at that. More than once she had told him there was no better time to ask than when it was just the two of them, enjoying each other’s company. It couldn’t and wouldn’t be any better than that.

 

* * *

 

“You really should be in the medical wing,” Jack’s voice was soft in the low light of their shared bedroom, “you know what she gets like when you leave before being discharged.

“Tsk, she’ll get over it.” Gabriel’s voice was gritty as he laid with his head tucked against Jack’s shoulder. Together they had laid chest to chest, Jack occasionally leaning up to rest his chin the top of Gabriel’s head.

It had been around eleven when Gabriel had tried to sneak back into their shared quarters unnoticed. He had cursed softly when he stepped into the main room and there Jack shot up from the couch, hair a mess and face surprised as if Gabriel had caught him sleeping on the job. His disoriented expression quickly flickered to confusion and then irritation as he recognized Gabriel, covered in bandages, not where he should have been.

Jack had opened his mouth to scold the man, but Gabriel had these puppy eyes and smolder that he could do so naturally it had Jack practically a pile of melted butter. All he had to do was glance at their bedroom and Jack was rubbing at the back of his neck and sighing.

And there they were. Their legs had been tangled under the covers, one of Gabriel’s arms slung over Jack’s hip.

“Gabe-” Jack’s voice was all but a whisper as he scooted himself down to Gabriel’s level.

“Hmm?” struggling to open one heavy eyelid, Gabriel looked at Jack’s soft face.

“Can I talk to you about some things?”

“Mhm.” Allowing his eye to close, Gabriel snuggled slightly closer to Jack and relaxed.

Jack was silent for a moment as he listened to Gabriel’s steady breathing, only when he felt Gabriel kiss gently at his neck did he lick his lips and speak up.

“You know I love you more than anything, right?” A soft hum of confirmation came down from where Gabriel had tucked his head. “Do you ever wish that we could…” Jack paused before nuzzling Gabriel’s forehead. “Are you ever-” He paused again, a odd knot forming in his throat. “Are you ever afraid that this might be it? That this is as far as we will get. I mean like… do you ever think about having a house, a dog, kids, a stupid picket white fence.” Jack continued, “Do you ever think about going out for groceries and hauling all the bags on two arms because you don’t want to make two trips. Do you ever think about homemade dinners and drive-in movies?” Nuzzling the top of Gabriel’s head again, Jack sighed. “I want to… I want to do all of those things with you and more. I want to have a little house with a cliche white picket fence and a dog. I want to have something outside of this and I want to have it with you more than anything. You don’t get mad at me for hogging the blankets even though you sleep like a starfish some nights. You yell at me when I put my cold feet on your back but then try and get me with yours. Gabe, there is nobody else I want to do this stupid stuff with other than yo-” A soft rumble against Jack’s neck had him pausing. “Gabe?”

Gently pushing Gabriel away from his neck, Jack looked down at the man’s scarred face. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as a loud snore suddenly escaped it.

Sagging in place, Jack sighed and pulled Gabriel snug back against his body. Reaching down and tugging up the blanket, he tucked the two of them in.

Reaching up from under the covers, Jack traced the scar along Gabriel’s cheek before cupping it.

“Goodnight, Gabriel.” Leaning in and pecking a small kiss against the corner of Gabriel’s mouth, Jack cuddled into his own pillow and closed his eyes. “Maybe tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

The brisk morning air had tugged him from his slumber. He’d shifted, limbs extending in search of his warm partner only to come up empty.

Eyes fluttering open, Jack blinked and allowed his eyes to adjust to the morning light. He blinked a few more times and glanced at the empty place on the bed where Gabriel’s form should have been.

Sitting up and running his hand through his messy golden locks, Jack looked around the room. Empty.

“Gabe?” Voice distorted as he yawned, Jack rubbed at his tired eyes and tossed the covers back. Upon standing, Jack stretched and itched at his back, head suddenly cocking to one side upon hearing a low murmur.

Heading to the door towards the living room, Jack paused before stepping past the threshold, his eyes spotting Gabriel. He had been standing in front of their shared TV, Back to Jack wearing nothing but his usual issued sweatpants. He rocked slowly from foot to foot, gaze fixed on the morning news while lifting a spoon full of cereal to his mouth.

Watching Gabriel for a moment longer, Jack turned on his heels and walked to his night stand. Tugging the drawer open and removing his ring box, he flipped it open to make sure the ring was still there before heading out into the living room.

“Gabe.” Jack had said a little louder this time, hoping to combat Gabriel’s loud crunching. “Can we talk?” Hopefully he would stay awake this time.

“Hmm?” Without turning around, Gabriel took another bite of his cereal, “sure.” He kept rocking, only half listening.

“Gabe, I-” Looking down at the little black box in hand and up at Gabriel who still was rocking back and forth, Jack sighed. “I-” His eyes wandered over the fresh bandages and then to old scars stained into Gabriel’s skin.

Now or never.

Rushing across the living room and snagging Gabriel’s arm, Jack whirled him around. Before Gabriel could process what was happening, Jack had slapped his bowl from his hand, sending it clattering to the ground.

“Jack, what the hel-” Eyes popping wide as Jack crushed their lips together, Gabriel froze in place. He’d recovered when he felt Jack’s hands on his cheeks, caressing him, tugging him every closer.

“I love you.” Slightly breathless upon pulling away, Jack kissed the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too-” Reaching up and taking ahold of Jack’s hand, Gabriel kissed at his pale palm. “What is this about?” He’d watched Jack swallow hard, and with his free hand lift up a little black box between them.

“Gabe, I-” He licked his lips, heart pounding so hard that Gabriel could practically feel each beat against his own chest. “I’m not good at this.” That had earned him a chuckle, and he sighed as he thumbed the box open. “Do you want to not be good at this… together?”

Looking from the ring to Jack’s hopeful but terrified eyes, Gabriel’s face softened. A tender smile spread across his face and he leaned down, kissing Jack sweetly.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask.” A sly smirk bloomed across Gabriel’s face next at Jack’s sudden confusion. “You know, you’ve fallen asleep on the couch several times with this on your chest then I can counts.” Tapping the little black box, Gabriel relished Jack’s sudden embarrassed blush. He left out that some night he could hear Jack opening and closing the box next to him in bed. There had been something sweet about it, wholesome when Jack would finally close the box, put it away, and lean over to kiss Gabriel who he had thought had been asleep at the time.

“So-” Pausing when Gabriel took the little black box from him, Jack watched Gabriel remove the ring. Sliding it over his finger, Gabriel inspected his hand and hummed in sadisfaction.

“Yes.” Reaching up and cupping Jack’s face, Gabriel pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “Yes.” He kissed him again and again, smiling into Jack’s mouth when the man before him seemed to glow.

“I love you-” Jack huffed between kisses, pulling away after a moment only to slide his arms around Gabriel and tug him into an embrace.

**“I love you too, mi sol.”**


End file.
